1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a projector as one of display devices. The projector modulates light from, for example, an illumination device with a light modulation device to thereby form an image, and then projects the image on a screen with a projection lens and so on. In the projector, there has been proposed a technology for controlling the intensity of the light emitted from a light source with a dimming device in order to improve the contrast of the image (see, e.g., JP-A-2010-243976 (Document 1), JP-A-2010-211035 (Document 2)).
In the projectors of Document 1 and Document 2, the dimming device is provided with a light-blocking member capable of blocking at least apart of the light from the light source. The light-blocking member moves into and out from a light path between the light source and the light modulation device. The intensity of the light blocked by the light-blocking member among the light from the light source varies in accordance with the position of the light-blocking member, and as a result, the intensity of the light entering the light modulation device can be controlled.
In general, the light-blocking member of the dimming device rises in temperature when receiving the light from the light source. When the light-blocking member is heated to a high temperature, the light-blocking member or a peripheral member is deformed or melted to be deteriorated due to the heat in some cases. As a result, the life of the projector might be shortened.